Who's That Girl?
by AlexDN
Summary: Post During a case Tony finds out something about his father and meets a person from his No No Tony & COMPLETE!


I own nothing of NCIS :(

This is my oldest story and I had posted it on another site, but now, thanks to some friends, I decided to post it here too. So I changed the names of my own characters because I had already used them on ''Clear The Air and Moce On'' and then I added this FF here :)

Thanks to ENJ1996 for pushing me to post this story on this site :)

Thanks to Headbanger Rockstar for reading this story before I post it :)

_**"Who's That Girl?"**_

Another day in the office...or better, another very quiet day in the office and Gibbs could not stand it anymore. He looked at Ziva: she was talking on the phone. He looked at McGee: he was typing on his computer. He looked at Tony: he was writing a report on their last case.

His Senior Field Agent, looked up and asked him, "Something wrong Boss?"  
>Gibbs didn't answer, but stood up and went to the elevator.<p>

"What did you say, Tony?" asked Ziva.  
>"Nothing!" answered Tony.<br>"Well, what did you do?" she asked again.  
>"Nothing!" he replied.<br>"Tony, you did something... maybe you don't remember what, but you did something... trust me," said McGee.  
>"I did not DO anything!" said Tony, defensive. "Every time that Gibbs is strange, you think it's my fault! Why?"<br>"Because, we're talking about you?" asked Ziva , sarcastically.  
>"Very funny, thank you!" Tony grimaced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Jethro. What are you doing here? I have nothing for you. Just an old Admiral. He died last night, in his bed, from a myocardial infarction. A heart attack, my friend... we can't have always a mysterious death. Sorry!" said Ducky, hearing the door opening.<br>Gibbs started to walk up and down, silently, pacing like a lion in a cage, so the doctor asked, "You are not looking for a case, are you? What is going on?"  
>"I don't know..." said the agent.<br>"Tell me what happened."  
>"It's not the same anymore, Ducky..."<br>"Jethro, you are very cryptic."  
>"Ziva, McGee, Tony... they've changed...", Ducky stared at him, waiting for something more and Gibbs said, "When Vance disbanded the team, they were very sad and angry. So I did everything to get them back. And I did it. They seemed to be happy working together again. Then there was all that Mossad stuff and Ziva stayed behind in Israel. Do you remember the reaction of the guys? Especially Tony?"<br>"Yes. That is why you went to Africa. You wanted to avenge her death. Then you found out that she was alive and you brought her home. But I still do not understand, what is the problem?"  
>"They're together again, but they act like strangers...they don't waste their time chatting, they are always focused on the job, even Tony. Especially him ...he doesn't joke or quote any of his stupid movies..."<br>"So, you are worried, because your agents have become perfect agents finally?" asked Ducky, smiling.  
>"Duck! I mean..."<br>"I know what you mean, Jethro. I also miss the old versions of them,"  
>"What can I do?"<br>"Give them some more time to recover... the last two years have been very tough for all of us, but especially for them. And hardest on Tony and Ziva... well, I think that Tony's tough time started before with Ypestis and Kate's death. Even if he reacted so well , those were two bad times for him... add everything that happened in the following years... I'm surprised that he hasn't broken down yet. I think you've got to have patience, Jethro."  
>"You know patience isn't a strong point of mine, Duck. But now they're together again! They should be happy!"<br>"It's not so simple. For example , Tony has risked his career and his life to save Ziva. When he killed Rivkin, but she didn't thank him. Instead she threatened to kill him."  
>"Yeah, I know that. But he proved his innocence, his worth and how much he cares by saving her in Somalia. Without his persistence, we wouldn't have gone to Africa and we would have never found her. I think it's time to move on and forget the past."<br>"You are right Jethro, but too many things have happened to them and between them too. Even if they've forgiven each other, and themselves, they've got to recover. The soul's wounds are worse than those to the body's... they nearly had a love affair..."  
>"But they didn't. Why? And don't tell me that it's because of rule #12!"<br>"No, it's not," smiled Ducky. "Maybe they found they wanted different things... or maybe, they simply understood that they feel a physical attraction, but not love. If you want my opinion..."  
>"Well?"<br>"They want different things for their futures."  
>"Ya think, Duck?"<br>"I can't talk for Ziva, but for Tony...do you remember, when he fell in love with Jeanne Benoit? He changed. He was more mature and quiet. I think he was thinking about a family, even if knew that it couldn't happen. Likely that's what he wants now."  
>"So no solution?"<br>"There is, but you need to give him some more time to find the right woman, and he'll be our old DiNozzo, again. Don't worry Jethro! Everything will be right again. Be patient," Ducky smiled again.  
>Gibbs glared at him.<br>"I know it's hard for you but..." said Ducky, reaching out and grasping his shoulder, "You'll manage."

* * *

><p>Back in the squadroom, Gibbs found the same depressing atmosphere and the same heavy silence. Luckily, his phone was ringing which he answered.<br>"Grab your gear! McGee call Ducky!" he shouted as soon as he hung up.  
>"And what do I tell him, Boss?" asked the agent, punching in the number for Autopsy.<br>"Two dead Marines at Andrews Air Force Base. Tony take the truck, I'll meet you there."  
>"On it, Boss!" Tony replied.<br>"I'm driving," said Ziva, pulling the truck's keys away from Tony's hand.  
>"Ziva, please..." McGee whined.<br>"I don't think so!" said Tony, grabbing the keys back from Ziva.  
>"Why?" she frowned at Tony.<br>"Because we're still young and we want to keep living," smirked Tony, following his co-workers into the elevator.

* * *

><p>At the crime scene Gibbs gave his orders, "DiNozzo, sketch and shoot! Ziva trace evidence, bag and tag! McGee, measurements!" He then went to talk to Major Moore, in his office.<p>

"Who found the corpses, Major?" asked Gibbs.  
>"Corporals Jennings and Martini. At 0800, they were going to Hangar no.10 when they found the bodies on the way between the hangar and Depot no. 5," answered the Marine.<br>"Have they touched or moved anything?" asked Gibbs.  
>"No. Jennings stayed behind with the bodies and Martini came here, to call me. When I arrived there I identified the corpses by their dog tags. They were Corporals Roberts and Summers."<br>"What were the orders of Jennings and Martini?"  
>"They had to unload an airplane."<br>"What did they have to unload?"  
>"Furniture for Marine housing at Quantico."<br>"And the plane came from..."  
>"Jacksonville Naval Air Station in Florida."<br>"I've got to talk to the two corporals, Major."  
>"Sure. They are waiting for you in their quarters. Please follow me, Agent Gibbs."<p>

Unfortunately, the corporals had little information to give. They hadn't seen anything unusual and they didn't know the victims well.

* * *

><p>"What do got for me, Ducky?" asked Gibbs, coming into Autopsy, followed by Tony.<br>The doctor was looking the radiographs (x-rays) of the two dead Marines, so when they reached him, he started. "No major arteries severed, no bones fractured." Then they moved towards the table where the bodies were lying, and he continued on saying, "We've a little bruise here, on the forehead of Corporal Roberts. I suppose that's when he fainted and fell down. He hit his head on the ground."  
>"Ducky, what's the cause of death?" said Gibbs, impatiently. Tony smiled looking at his face.<br>"Look here,'' Ducky said as he pointed to one of the bodies' face, ''The froth around the mouth suggest a breakdown of the nervous system and the pinpoint pupils, the blue discoloration around the fingernails, confirmed my suspicions."  
>"So?" said Gibbs.<br>"Take a look at the tox screen," Ducky answered, giving him a sheet of paper.  
>With some difficulties, Gibbs read loudly, "Traces of diacetylmorphine."<br>"Heroin," said Tony.  
>"Very good, Anthony!" exclaimed Ducky.<br>"Thanks," grinned the agent, satisfied with the compliment. "So , they died from an overdose," he said, looking at the body of Corporal Summers.  
>"No, not exactly. They had a seizure, fell into a coma and then died, because the heroin was too pure," explained the doctor.<br>Gibbs and Tony exchanged very worried glances.  
>"Thanks, Duck," said Gibbs, giving him back the paper.<br>"Yeah, thank you," repeated Tony, following his boss.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs and Tony arrived in the squadroom, McGee told his boss that Sergeant Moore needed to talk to him. So Gibbs took DiNozzo with him and left McGee in the office to trace the cellphones of the two Marines and Ziva to find their service files.<p>

Sergeant Moore escorted the two agents to Hangar no.10 and showed them what they found when they started to unload the airplane: at least twenty kilograms of heroin, hidden in some of the furniture and one of the packets was opened!

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS, Gibbs sent Tony to Abby's lab with the heroin and he went to the squadroom, to see if McGee had discovered something.<br>"McGee, have you got something for me?"  
>"Yes, I've more than something, Boss," he answered, smiling. Gibbs stared at him, "I've been tracing the cells, with a new program that I've found on open source last..."<br>"McGee!"  
>"Sorry, Boss. Well, I found out that our corporals called a number in Jacksonville every time a cargo airplane was scheduled to go to Andrews. They've always making calls a week before each flight for a year. It's not just a coincidence, Boss,"<br>"Do ya think, McGee?"  
>"Boss!" said Tony, coming out of the elevator. "Abby...oh, she's so excited about the heroin," BANG! Headslap! "Sorry, Boss. What I was saying?" Gibbs raised his hand up and Tony said, "Yeah, I got it. Abby said that the heroin's like the one that killed the corporals and she found a finger print on a packet. She'll let us know. What have you found McResearch?" he asked, looking at the plasma.<br>"A recurrent number on their cells."  
>"Have a name?" asked Tony.<br>"Hector Ortiz," answered Tim. "He's Cuban, lives in Jacksonville, works as a driver for a transportation company the "South-East Truck Company. This company has a contract with the Navy to transfer a Marine's stuff from one base to another. It has lots of offices all over the country."  
>"The main office?" asked Gibbs, impatiently.<br>"I don't know, Boss."  
>"What do you mean with you don't know?" asked Gibbs.<br>"I can't find it. There are too many offices, too many managers and no information about them."  
>"Sounds illegal," said Ziva, from her desk.<br>"Yep," replied Gibbs. "What did you find in their files, Ziva?"  
>"Corporal Roy Roberts, born in Boston, 25 years old. His parents died when he was 10, so he grew up with his aunt Lucy Roberts. Left the school at 16. Enlisted at 17. Boot camp at Parris Island. Stationed at Quantico, then Little Creek before leaving for Iraq. And here we have something interesting: he was reported twice when he was at Quantico."<br>"For what?" asked Gibbs.  
>"The first time, he didn't go to the morning roll-call. They found him asleep in his quarters. He said he was sick, all night long, but he didn't want to be examined. Second time he was involved in a brawl at the camp mess."<br>"Reason?" asked Tony from his desk.  
>"He said he was provoked by another Marine, because of a woman, but Sergeant Plants, who wrote the report, thought there were other reasons."<br>"Did he investigate?" asked McGee.  
>"No, because Roberts left to Iraq 3 days later," answered Ziva.<br>"Where is Sergeant Plants, now?" asked Gibbs.  
>"Norfolk," said Ziva.<br>"DiNozzo, bring him in," ordered Gibbs.  
>"On it, Boss!" said Tony, going to the elevator.<br>"And the other victim?" asked Gibbs to his two remaining agent.  
>"Corporal John Summers, born in New York, 24 years old. His father was a lawyer and died when John was 9, in a car accident, so his mother married a very wealthy man, Maxwell Harper, of Harper Industry," said Ziva.<br>"What kind of industry?" asked Gibbs.  
>"Spare parts for cars and trucks. John left his house at 18. After that he had some little problems with justice."<br>"Such as?" asked the boss.  
>"Shoplifting and... Wow, drug possession!" exclaimed Ziva.<br>"This is a clue," said McGee.  
>"Yeah, I know McGee. Why did he enter the Corps?" Gibbs asked Ziva.<br>"The judge gave him a choice, prison or the service. So he enlisted in the Marine Corp, at 20. Boot camp at LeJeune, then stationed at Quantico, before leaving for Iraq, with Corporal Roberts. He was reported for the same brawl as Roberts."  
>"Same reason?" asked Gibbs.<br>"No. He said he was defending his friend."

* * *

><p>In Interrogation, Gibbs was talking to Sergeant Plants. The Sergeant said to Gibbs that he'd always had doubts about Roberts and Summers, because of their behaviour and because they had too much money for a corporal's paygrade.<br>"But Summers' step-father, Mr. Maxwell Harper is very rich," said Gibbs.  
>"His step-father doesn't want to even hear his name!" said the Sergeant. "No, Gunny. There was something strange in those guys. Some days they were up and some days down."<br>"Do you think they took something?"  
>"Yes, but we've never found anything in their analysis. Maybe they found a trick to beat the system." assumed the Sergeant.<p>

In the meanwhile, in the Observation room, Tony said, "Maxwell Harper?"  
>"Yes. Why?" asked Ziva, surprised.<br>"I know him," answered Tony. "He's the father of Jeff Harper. We attended the same boarding school and were friends. Max did business with my father."

* * *

><p>In the Squadroom, Tony informed Gibbs that he knew Summers' step-father. The boss told him to bring in Mr. Max Harper as soon as possible.<br>"Gibbs, I don't know if he will come. It's been a long time and..." started Tony.  
>"Di<em>Nozzo<em>!" snarled Gibbs.  
>"On it, Boss!"<p>

* * *

><p>Luckily, Mr. Harper had some business meetings in Washington, so the next afternoon he arrived at NCIS.<br>"It has been a long time since we've seen each other, Anthony," smiled Mr. Harper.  
>"Yeah," answered Tony.<br>"I see you've gotten on, even if your father didn't think so."  
>Tony didn't answer him and kept gathering some sheets of paper, so the man asked "It's been a long time since you saw him?"<br>"Yes, it has been," answered Tony, irritated.  
>"Do you know that he got married again?"<br>Ziva and Gibbs, looked at Tony.  
>"No, I didn't know," answered Tony, more and more agitated.<br>"Yes, he married his secretary. Do you remember her?"  
>"My father has had lots of secretaries," Tony pointed out coldly.<br>"Well, you should know this one. It's Candy. Candy Fillmore."  
>Tony looked at him and widened his green eyes as Max said, "As I thought, you remember her."<br>Of course, Tony remembered Candy. She has been one of _his _many girlfriends, before he went to Ohio State University, and if he wasn't wrong, she was three or four years younger than he was.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Agent Gibbs. John was a rough one. In elementary school, when he was 11, he thumped a friend because he didn't want to give him his snack. Sent him to the hospital with a broken nose," said Mr. Harper, starting to lose his patience after 35 minutes of Gibbs and Tony questioning him.<br>"And what did you do?" asked Gibbs.  
>"I paid for the child's medical care and I took John to another school. But it didn't work."<br>"Have you any explanation of this behaviour?" asked Gibbs, very nervous.  
>"He has never accepted my marriage with his mother," answered the man, looking at Tony. Gibbs looked at him too, but Tony didn't react, and Max said, "And you know what I mean,"<br>"No, I don't know," answered Tony with a glacial stare.

In Observation, Ziva asked McGee, "What do you think he means?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"What do you know about Tony's childish?"  
>"Childhood, Ziva. Not childish," McGee pointed out.<br>"Whatever! Answer me."  
>"What I know? Very little. He talks a lot about his women and his college time, but his childhood...just slight indications."<br>"Have you ever asked him something?"  
>"I've tried, in my first years here, but..."<br>"But?"  
>"He was very evasive. It seemed to me that it made him suffer, so I stopped asking," McGee said seriously, looking at Tony.<p>

When our agents arrived in the squadroom, Gibbs got a call from Abby and he went down to the Lab with McGee. Tony was ordered to write down the Mr. Harper's interrogation and Ziva to find out more information about the last days of the victims.  
>"What?" asked Tony, when he saw Ziva staring him.<br>"Are you ok?"  
>"Yes," he answered, working on the report.<br>"Sure?"  
>"Yeah, I'm sure," answered Tony, continuing to write.<br>"You don't seem fine."  
>"Ziva, what <em>do<em> you want?" he asked, annoyed.  
>"Nothing," Ziva answered, but he stared at her, so she said, "Ok, I want to ask you a question. What did Mr. Harper mean, when he told you 'you know what I mean'?"<br>"I think it would be better if you asked him," he answered, not looking at her.  
>"You've never told me anything about your childhood."<br>"Really?" asked Tony, more and more annoyed.  
>"Yes. Why?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Don't you want to talk about it?" Ziva asked, but Tony didn't answer, so she said "Why?"<br>"Well, I guess because it's my own business," he answered, standing up. "I've got to go to Archives."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Lab, Abby was telling Gibbs and McGee what she'd found out about the fingerprint on the heroin packet. The print was a man's named Ortiz. He was in the FBI data base, suspected of drug dealing. "But this is not the most important thing, Gibbs!" she exclaimed.<br>"What do you got?" asked McGee.  
>"I've found a strange mix of substances. The chemical formula of one of these is C9H13N," smiled Abby.<br>"No. I can't believe it!" exclaimed Tim, but Gibbs was staring him down so he said "Ehm, Boss, this is desossinorefedrine." Gibbs rolled his eyes.  
>"It's amphetamine Gibbs!" said Abby excitedly.<br>"You have found traces of amphetamine on a fingerprint on a heroin packet?" exclaimed the boss. "That doesn't make sense!"  
>"I know, Gibbs, I know! And I've not finished yet. I'm still looking for the other substance. Oh , I'm so excited!" chirped Abby.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs informed Tony and Ziva about the new clues, but Tony had another clue to add.<br>"I've talked to a Baltimore PD friend, Boss. He told me that they're investigating Ortiz too."  
>"Why?" Gibbs queried.<br>"Because 14 months ago, two lawyers died near a coffe shop on E Lafayette St. One of them was the nephew of the Washington, DC mayor's wife."  
>"Cause of death?" asked Gibbs.<br>"A mix of heroin, cocaine, amphetamine and other things that he doesn't know," smiled Tony.  
>"Why are they investigating Ortiz ?" asked McGee .<br>"Because they arrested the dealer and he rolled and told them the name of his supplier."  
>"Ortiz," said Ziva.<br>"Exactly!"  
>"Why didn't they take him?" asked Gibbs.<br>"Because he ran before they arrived. They're still searching for him."  
>"And the dealer?" asked McGee.<br>"Oh, name is Miles Young, alias "Miles the Knives", because he collects knives and he uses them too. They arrested him, but a lawyer got him discharged."  
>"I hate lawyers," grumbled the boss. "Where is he now?"<br>"My friend told me that Young didn't run away. He lives at 4421 N Old Globe Road, Arlington, Virginia." Tony paused for just a moment, looking his coworkers going to the elevator and he said, "Oh, I forgot something..." but it wasn't true. He wanted just to see their surprised faces when they stopped and looked at him. "Young was a Marine. Dishonorably discharge. He got 3 years for drug possession at Leavenworth. Out on parole in 2!" smiled Tony.  
>"Grab your gear DiNozzo!" grinned Gibbs. "<em>That's what I want from you Tony! Juvenile antics!" <em>thought the boss.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Young's house at about 2000 hours, but nobody was in. So Tony went to talk to the neighbors and the other three members of the team waited for him in the car.<br>"The neighbors said Young went out about two hours ago, Boss," said Tony, getting in the car.  
>"So what we do now?" McGee asked from the backseat.<br>"We wait," answered Gibbs.

Luckily after 30 minutes, Young came back home. They waited another 30 minutes, to track his movements, then they rang the bell. When the man opened the door, Gibbs showed him his badge, and introduced the other agents.  
>"Please, come in," said Young, kindly.<p>

_This is too weird...I don't like it. _Tony was thinking. He looked at Gibbs. The boss was thinking the same thing. Gibbs eyes were telling him _Pay attention! Keep your eyes open! _Tony just nodded.  
>"What can I do for you agents?" asked Young, escorting them into the living room.<br>"You were arrested for drug dealing, 14 months ago," said Gibbs.  
>"But I was released," smiled the man.<br>"It doesn't mean you are innocent," Ziva snapped and Gibbs glared at her.  
>"Why did they release you so quickly?" asked Tony.<br>"I...I made a deal," said Young, uncomfortably.  
>"A deal?" prompted Gibbs.<br>"Yes...I ga...I gave them...a n-name...the name of my supplier," said Young, more and more restless. His face was becoming red.  
>"Hector Ortiz," stated Gibbs. "Where is he now?"<br>"I...I...oh my God...I'm not feeling so good!" said the man.  
>"Where is he?" repeated the boss.<br>"Boss. I think he's telling the truth," said McGee.  
>"I don't care, McGee."<br>"Where is Ortiz?" insisted Tony.  
>"Now you've got to go...Go away! Leave me alone! Don't get near me!" shouted Young. He seemed angry. "You want to destroy me! Go away!" Young shouted, throwing a little coffee table toward Tony. Dodging quickly, Tony avoided it.<br>After a short struggle, the agents got Young down to the floor.  
>"He's taken something," panted McGee.<br>"Yeah, Tim," panted Tony, handcuffing the drug seller, while Ziva was calling an ambulance.

"Tony, Ziva bag and tag everything. McGee and I will go to Georgetown University Hospital, to check on our man," said Gibbs.  
>"On it, Boss!" said the agents.<br>"After that, Tony, meet us at the hospital. Ziva, you take the evidence to Abby and find out everything about Young: past, present and future too," ended the boss.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Torman, these are agents Gibbs and McGee of NCIS," a receptionist said. They were at the Mental Health Department offices of Georgetown University Hospital.<br>"Good evening," responded the doctor.  
><em>She doesn't look like a doctor <em>thought Gibbs. She wasn't tall, but she had a perfect body, green eyes, smart look, sweet smile, very fine features and a long soft blonde curled tail.  
>"Good evening. How is Young?" asked Gibbs, while McGee just smiled her.<br>"Well, he's sleeping now. We've given him a sedative to make him calm. It's clear that he's taken something strong. I'm waiting for the results of the blood test before I can give him anything further," answered the doctor.  
>"Do you have a hypothesis?" asked Gibbs, impatiently.<br>"No, I never do hypotheses, Agent Gibbs," she smiled. Gibbs stared at her, but it didn't work. She was tough.  
>"Listen, doctor..." started Gibbs, carefully.<br>"I know what you mean, Agent Gibbs," she said, kindly. "You have to conduct an investigation and this is your suspect."  
>"He's our only testimony," added McGee.<br>"But he's my patient too, and that takes priority," smiled the doctor. "Don't worry, as soon as possible I'll give you all the informations I can."  
>"Thanks. When we will be able talk to him?" asked Gibbs.<br>"Tomorrow. Sorry, but I've got to go now," and she turned and went away.

After about 45 minutes DiNozzo reached Gibbs and Tim at the hospital. He was telling his boss that they'd found many different drugs and lots of money in Young's house, when a female voice said "Ciao, Tony," behind his shoulders.  
>He turned and looked at a young woman and said "Cia...Ciao, Al-Alice?"<br>She didn't pay attention to him and said, "Agent Gibbs, this is the first blood test results. As I thought Young has taken amphetamine, mixed with other drugs. We are still testing for them." She gave Gibbs the sheet of paper and added, "I'll let you know," then she went to check on her other patients while Gibbs ordered McGee to call Abby.  
>When McGee was far enough away from them, he asked an astonished Tony "Who's that girl?" but his senior field agent didn't answer. "Di<em>Nozzo! Who's that girl<em>?" he repeated including a firm headslap.  
>"Oh...nice song... Actually a Madonna song. I didn't know you were a fan, boss. I don't like..." A second headslap and first stare. "Oh, you mean that girl," said Tony, indicating to the doctor, "She was a friend."<br>"A _friend_, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs, raising his eyebrows .  
>"Yes, Boss...an old friend," sighed Tony, with a sad smile.<br>"How old?"  
>"I met her a little more than three years ago... uhm... before Jeanne."<br>"So she's the woman that you were talking about some months ago?" asked Gibbs concerned. Tony just nodded, still looking at her. "And what happened?" asked Gibbs, touched by Tony's look and tone of voice.  
>"Uhm...We dated for over six months and then I left her."<br>"But it seems you still care for her."  
>"I loved her...very much," Tony whispered.<br>"Then why did you leave her?"  
>"Because I didn't want to hurt her when I was undercover with Jeanne and I couldn't have a love affair with Alice too, so I phoned her and left her. I've been a bastard, Boss," said Tony, looking at him , very sadly. He had always had many regrets about them. He had really loved her. Tony started thinking that he had fallen in love with Jeanne because he couldn't hold on to Alice's love.<br>"You've made her hate you, so she wouldn't have missed you," said Jethro.  
>"Yep," sighed Tony.<br>"Talk to her, maybe you can fix things."  
>"I don't think so. I'm very good at making people hate me."<br>"Well, I know _that,_" smiled Gibbs. "But you're also very good at making people change their mind and love you again."  
>"What are you telling me, boss? Why are you so worried about me and my love life?" asked Tony.<br>"Because...because Ducky said you need to find the right woman, to..." started Gibbs. He didn't want Tony to know he was worried about him. This wouldn't have been a "boss' behaviour".  
>"Ducky?" asked Tony, surprised.<br>"Yes, he thinks you need to find the right woman to feel right again."  
>"I'm fine!" exclaimed Tony.<br>"No, you're not."  
>"Boss, is it Ducky or you?" asked Tony, staring at Gibbs with narrowed eyes.<br>The boss grinned and thought, _He's smart! I made a good choice when I hired him! _Gibbs said, "Me. I've had enough of the "new" DiNozzo!"  
>"What?" asked Tony surprised.<br>"Get the old DiNozzo back! You're too serious, too competent and too focused on the job. I've had enough of it! You say you loved her? Then go talk to the girl and reconquer her. It's an order!'' Gibbs locked his eyes with Tony's and added, ''Or have you lost your famous touch...Sex Machine?" he smirked.  
>Then he went away with McGee and left Tony to watch the suspect and to follow his "order".<p>

* * *

><p>At the Squadroom, Ziva told Gibbs that she had talked to Agent Taylor of Jacksonville NAS. He told her that they went to take Ortiz at his house, but he wasn't there. They put out a BOLO, but he was very doubtful of finding him, because a neighbour told him that Ortiz left yesterday with many suitcases.<p>

* * *

><p>About midnight, Tony was sitting in the waiting room and was turning the pages of a magazine. He was tired, bored and he was still pondering Gibbs' words.<br>"Where's Agent Gibbs?" asked Alice, making him jump in his seat.  
>"Oh! Hi," said Tony, standing up.<br>"Yes, hi. Where's your boss?" she demanded unkindly.  
>"He's gone back to NCIS and left me here."<br>"Good," she said very seriously. "Here, I have the second blood test," thrusting a paper at him. "We've found some unusual substances."  
>"Such as?" prompted Tony, taking the paper and in the process lightly touching her fingers.<br>"Rare amino acids produced by oysters," she said, trying not to be distracted by his nearness.  
>"Oysters?" repeated Tony, smelling her perfume.<br>"Yes, but Young didn't eat oysters. Our toxicologists think that the amino acids had been mixed with the amphetamine. These substances increase the levels of sex hormones," said the doctor, gazing at his blue-green eyes.  
>"Really? But what they would have done something like that for?"<br>"I don't know. Maybe they wanted to produce a new drug. What is better than to have euphoria, a lot of energy and sex, all together?" she smiled.  
>"Uhh..." stuttered Tony, intensely uncomfortable.<br>"I told your boss I'd give him these results. Will you do it for me?"  
>"Uh...Sure."<br>"Thanks," she said and turned to head towards the corridor.  
>"Alice... uhm... do you have a moment ?" asked Tony.<br>"For what?"  
>"To talk. I think we really need to talk. There are things to say."<br>"Really? I didn't think so!" She was very angry with him.  
>"Please."<br>"Okay, talk," she said, standing and crossing her arms.  
>"Sit down, please?" said Tony. She complied, but she did it very reluctantly. Tony sat on a little table, facing her.<br>"Will it hold me?" asked Tony, smiling.  
>"If you haven't put on weight," Alice said tartly, but she was thinking <em>You didn't , at all ... oh my God , he's so cute ... he's even better than three years ago!<em>

Alice asked unkindly,"So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
>"To tell you the truth. I want to explain to you why I acted that way. Why I treated you so badly at the end."<br>"You acted like a worm, Tony! You hurt me!" Alice said angrily.  
>"I know and I'm so sorry."<br>"Why did you tell me all those beautiful things and then leave me with a phone call? You didn't even have the courage to face me! Why? What did I do to deserve that?"  
>"You? Nothing. It's all my fault. I'll tell you everything, but please, don't stop me until I've finished."<p>

Tony proceeded to tell Alice everything. He talked about Jeanne, her father, the death of Jenny and his assignments on the _USS Ronald Reagan_ and on the _USS Seahawk_. He told her everything about Rivkin, Ziva and his mission to look for vengeance and then to save her in Somalia. As Tony was talking, Alice became more and more skeptical.  
>"...and that's all," concluded Tony.<br>"Do you _think _I'm _stupid_?" she asked.  
>"No," answered Tony, surprised at the question.<br>"You must! This can't possibly be the truth! This is the script for the next James Bond movie!"  
>"I swear this the truth, Alice," Tony grinned sheepishly. "I'd like it if it weren't, but it is."<br>"Wow! How is your arm now?" she asked concerned.  
>"It's totally mended, thanks."<br>"So you've left me...because of your job?"  
>"I didn't want you to get caught in the middle of that mess."<br>"You could have told me _something_."  
>"I couldn't. It would have put you in danger."<p>

Alice knew that Tony told her the truth. She was touched by his honesty and his sad look, but she was still quite angry with him. Sighing, she said "Okay, let's suppose I believe you. What do you want me to tell you now?"  
>"I don't know. Listen Alice, I..."<br>"Was any of our story real, Tony?" she asked suddenly.

He sat there, looking at her green eyes unable to utter a word. "Everything. I really loved you," he whispered. "Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did? I'll do anything you ask."  
>"Never tell a woman words like these, Tony. It could be very dangerous." smiled Alice. She still loved him, but she wanted a little "sweet" revenge before forgiving him. "You said <em>anything<em>?" she asked, with a sly look. Tony nodded, so she said, "Well...start crawling," then she stood up. He stayed sitting.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"You've acted like a worm and worms crawl."  
>"I've never crawled for a woman!" protested Tony.<br>"Well, there's always a first time for everything, Mr. DiNozzo!" smiled Alice, going back to work.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, McGee?" Ziva asked from her desk.<br>"I'm trying to find the main office of South-East Truck Company, but it's too hard," answered her colleague.  
>"Why?"<br>"I've just told you, there are too many offices and no information."  
>"Mr. Harper has an industry of spare parts for car and trucks, maybe there's a link," speculated Ziva.<br>"You're right. I'll call him," said Tim grabbing the telephone.  
>"Tim, it's 0130! It's too late!"<br>"I know, but if I don't find something, Gibbs is gonna kill me," Tim grimaced.  
>"You're right McGee!" said Gibbs behind him.<br>"Boss!" the agent jumped. "I was about to..."  
>"I heard you. Do it instead of talking! Ziva?"<br>"Yes. I've talked with one of my sources at Interpol. He said that Ortiz has never been captured, but there are two international investigations of him for drug dealing. Interpol thinks that Ortiz has some friends in high places, very high places."  
>"So we don't have anything?" exclaimed Gibbs. "McGee?"<br>"I've talked to Mr. Harper's butler. He said that Mr. Harper is not at home and he's currently unreachable. He's at a survival camp; no phones, no radios."  
>"Unbelievable," groused Gibbs.<br>"Maybe Tony will be luckier..." said Ziva.

* * *

><p>Doctor Torman was talking to her best friend and colleague Doctor Cindy Santos. They were at the reception desk for the floor.<br>"Alice, that...ehem," started Cindy.  
>"That...what?" asked Alice.<br>"That beautiful human being, in the waiting room, is not..."  
>"Yes, he is," smiled Alice.<br>"Why's he here?" said Cindy sottovoce.  
>"The new patient is an NCIS suspect."<br>"Wow...did you talk to him?"  
>"Yes, I did."<br>"I want details!" said Cindy .  
>"Cindy, please!" said Alice, but her friend was staring at her. "Okay. It's was nice."<br>"_Nice_? With that kind of man and with your past? It's been many things, but never _just_ nice. Come on!"  
>"He told me why he left me in that horrible way and he apologized. He's told me such a crazy story that it <em>couldn't<em> be other than true!"  
>"Did you believe him?"<br>"Yeah, I do. I know he was sincere and...so sweet," Alice smiled softly.  
>"And you're so in love with him. So, what now?"<br>"I'll tease him a little more and then..."  
>"Then?"<br>"Free your fantasy, Cindy!"  
>"Alice, you know that my fantasy goes in just <em>one<em> _direction_!" grinned Cindy.  
>"I know, Cindy. And that's what I meant! Tony is incredible in 'that direction'... trust me!" winked Alice.<br>"Good evening, my beautiful ladies!" came in a man's voice.  
>"Dr. Jenkins! Why is the head of Toxicology honouring us with a visit?" said Alice, ironically. "What do you want Jack?"<br>"I've heard you have a patient with a strange pathology. Intoxication by amphetamine and oysters' amino acids. Is that true?"  
>"Yes, it is. Why are you so interested in it?" asked Cindy.<br>"I'm conducting research on new drugs and this will be the tenth case with this kind of intoxication. Here, I have the list." He gave Alice a paper and said, "I've got to call the FBI. I have a deal with them."  
>"Don't call the FBI, please," said Alice.<br>"Why?"  
>"This is an NCIS case."<br>"Didn't you date an NCIS agent?"  
>"This is not a hospital! It's Gossip Central!" Alice exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.<br>"Okay, I'll not call the FBI now, but you have to let me talk to your patient."  
>"Deal, but not before NCIS."<br>"Right. I'll wait for your call."

* * *

><p>"Boss, I found something, maybe," said McGee.<br>"_Maybe?_" asked Gibbs.  
>"Yes. I've created a program that..."<br>"McGee, it's 0300!" exclaimed Gibbs.  
>"Sorry, Boss...oh, I mean...it's a little complex, Boss."<br>"I'm a smart guy, McGee!"  
>"Yes, Boss! Didn't mean to imply that you weren't... well, I mean... never mind... The South-East Truck Company has another office near the port of Fort Lauderdale, Florida and with the information that Agent Taylor gave us about Ortiz's moves, I found out that he went from Jacksonville to Fort Lauderdale very often. But I've also found out that the office in Fort Lauderdale is linked to another office of another trucking company, the Removal Truck Company of Mayport, Florida, that is linked to Russell Transportation of Annapolis, Maryland, where Miles Young has worked for three years, before they fired him ," McGee rattled off quickly, proud of his results.<br>"Good job, McGee."  
>"Thanks, Boss."<br>"Tomorrow we'll go to Russell Transportation. Now find the main office! I'm going for coffee," said Gibbs, heading for the elevator.  
>"On it Boss," sighed McGee, looking at Ziva, who was sitting at her desk. She was yawning. They just needed only one thing: their beds!<p>

* * *

><p>Alice entered the waiting room, carrying a sheet of paper and a big cup.<br>"Hi," said Tony, a little sulky for what she had said to him before. He was sitting down on an uncomfortable little armchair.  
>"I've something for you," said Alice, with a sweet smile. She gave him the paper and explained to him what it was.<br>"Thanks, this could be very important."  
>"And this is for you too," she said, giving him the cup. "It's a hot and ultra-sugared tea."<br>"You remembered, thanks," Tony said, not sulky anymore.  
>"Yes,'' she looked out of the glass wall and added, "It's raining."<br>"Yeah and you love the rain" he said softly, drinking the tea and looking the rain on the glass wall.  
>She nodded and simultaneously they said, "Do you remember..." , they stopped and smiled, so Tony said, "You first."<br>"Do you remember that rain? Or better, that shower that overtook us..."  
>"At the National Mall and we took cover in the Lincoln Memorial," Tony reminisced smiling softly.<br>"I was so worried for my make-up. I looked horrible," she smiled softly as well.  
>"You were beautiful."<br>"Liar! We were soaking wet and we couldn't stop laughing."  
>"Yes, and your white shirt became quite transparent," winked Tony.<br>"And you gave me your sweater and then you got a cold... I miss it," sighed Alice sadly.  
>"What?" asked Tony, touched by the look on her face.<br>"That man, who made me feel the most important woman in the world. Is he still there? Or have these three years made him disappear?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes.  
>"He's here, somewhere," Tony quietly answered a he stood up and went to her. "He just needs someone to help him come back." Then he put his hands on her hips and asked, "And that woman, who made me feel like the only man in the world. Is she still there or have I hurt her too much to find her again?"<br>"No, she's still here, but she needs someone who will help her trust in love again," she answered, putting her hands on his chest as she started caressing his shirt.  
>"I'm sorry, Alice," he whispered, "So sorry."<br>"Stop apologizing,'' she smiled as she looked up at him. ''I don't want to talk about those years anymore. The past is the past, and we live in the present."  
>"So, can we start again from where we stopped?"<br>"No, we can't, because there was a lie between us Tony," she said, disappointing him. "But we can start a brand new story, without lies and secrets."  
>"Deal. Can I stop crawling now?" Tony grinned.<br>"I'm sorry, Tony. But, you know, I'm Italian and sometimes I react instinctively. I was so..."  
>"No, it's ok. I deserved it," he said, leaning in to kiss her.<br>"No! Not here," she whispered stopping him.  
>"Why not?" Tony asked surprised.<br>"Because, I work here. Would you kiss a woman at NCIS?...Ok, you would, but a normal man?" Alice joked.  
>"I've never kissed a woman at NCIS!"<br>"Really? I can't believe it! Or...were you afraid of your boss? I've seen his glacial stare," smiled Alice.  
>"Good, you've understood. Okay, if I can't kiss you, I'll ask you a question: what are you going to do on Saturday?"<br>"I'll sleep all day long. I have the Friday-Saturday night shift," she sighed.  
>"But you've got to eat. I'll make you dinner."<br>"You mean, you'll buy it," grinned Alice.  
>"No, I'll cook for you at my place . What do you think?"<br>"I think it's a great idea and will you play the piano for me?" she sweetly flirted.  
>"Okay," Tony nodded, caressing her back .<br>"And will you sing too ?"  
>"Which song ?"<br>"Our song. The first song I've heard you playing and the first song we've danced."  
>"'Strangers in the Night'" he smiled softly and sweetly.<br>"You remember?"  
>"Of course. I always remember the important things," he winked.<br>"I love you, Tony," she whispered .  
>"I love you too, Alice," he whispered as well . He wasn't afraid of saying it , anymore.<p>

Sighing she said,"Now I've got to go back to work. Lay down on the sofa, I'll give you a pillow and a blanket. Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight," said Tony caressing her cheek.<p>

Then he went to the little sofa and sat down, taking out his cell to call his boss.  
>Alice went to the corridor, and suddenly she realized that it was empty. Nobody was there.<br>She turned around and went to Tony. Without saying any words, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was a sweet and passionate kiss.  
>"But..." whispered Tony, looking at her eyes, but she silenced him, putting a finger to his mouth.<br>"Buonanotte, _tesoro_," she whispered.  
>"Buonanotte, <em>piccola<em>," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Squadroom 0735 hours.<br>"Good morning, team!" exclaimed Tony coming out of the elevator.  
>"What happiest!" said Ziva.<br>"Happiness, Ziva," he corrected her.  
>"Uff...why are you so happy?"<br>"Yeah, Tony. You don't seem like a man that has spent his night in a hospital waiting room," McGee teased him as he remembered Tony's face when he had seen Alice, for the first time yesterday. Tony didn't answer them. He just sat down and started working. "Has it something to do with that doctor?" asked Tim with a sly smile. Tony stared at him and Tim added, "If I haven't heard wrong, her first name is...Alice, right?" For McGee, it was so nice to tease Tony for once.  
>"Who's Alice?" asked Ziva , surprised .<br>"A beautiful blonde doctor or, if you prefer, a beautiful woman," Tim stated.  
>"McGee ! Mind your own business!" shouted Tony.<br>"Why? She's perfect for you. She's a psychologist , isn't she ?" grinned Tim .  
>"Probie!" Tony glared at him .<br>"Oh come on, DiNozzo ! I meant she's a really good thing for you," Tim said, smiling .  
>"Yes, she is a very good thing, but I'd like to keep it private," said Tony, very seriously. McGee was impressed by the tone of his voice and the look on his face.<br>"Why?" asked Ziva.  
>"Because she's important to me and I don't want to waste my second and last chance," Tony explained.<p>

Ziva looked at him surprised by his words. She had a lump in her throat. "_What's going on? Am I jealous?...I can't be jealous...oh my God...I am!" _she thought.  
>"Okay, Tony! Sorry if I..." started McGee, but was interrupted.<br>"McGee! Did you find the main office yet?" shouted Gibbs, coming from Abby's lab.  
>"I'm about to..."<br>"Abby has found the same strange mix of substances in the residuals of amphetamine on the fingerprints. Tony, did you thank Dr. Torman for the information?" asked Gibbs, with a small grin on his face.  
>"Yes, I did Boss. I thanked her a lot," grinned Tony. They exchanged a significant glance and understood everything. "Good. Very good," the boss nodded as a satisfied grin appeared on his face.<p>

"Finally!" exclaimed McGee.  
>"'Finally what, Timmy? Did you finally find a girl ?" said Tony.<br>"Funny!'' Tim snapped. ''No, I finally have something important.''  
>"Are you going to tell us or do we have to play twenty questions, McGee?" asked the boss sarcastically.<br>"No, Boss. We didn't have any clues, so I decided to follow the money. Last night, when Tony has faxed us that list from Dr. Torman, I've created a program that crossed the towns where there have been those strange intoxications, Marine or Naval bases, trucking companies and the managers' names that I've found in the employee lists of the companies we already knew. So I found a recurring name on the managers lists. He's present in every manager list in lots of other truck companies on the East Coast, from Florida to Massachusetts," concluded McGee, happily satisfied that he finally found the link.  
>"He could be the chairman," said Tony.<br>"Or the owner," Ziva commented.  
>"Or both," stated Gibbs.<br>"What's the name, McBloodhound?" smiled Tony, proud of his probie.  
>"Albert Dalton. Every payment and overhead has his approval, but he doesn't exist," answered McGee.<br>"Burn identity," Ziva put in, waiting for Tony's quote of the Matt Damon movie. Actually, everybody was waiting for it, but Tony didn't say anything. They looked over at him. He was pale and looked distressed.  
>"Something wrong, Tony?" asked Ziva.<br>"Excuse me," he said, standing up and going to the elevator. He entered the lift and went down to the first floor.

* * *

><p>Tony left the building, crossed the street and sat down on a bench on the waterfront, in front of the NCIS Building. He needed a breather.<p>

After a few minutes, he took his cell and dialed a number. Tony was so worried and upset that he didn't notice that Gibbs was standing right behind him and that was listening to his phonecall.

"Sam, it's Tony...fine, thanks...listen, I need to ask you a question...Albert Dalton..." he sighed deeply. "Does he still use this... just as I thought," he said, rubbing his face. "Now he uses it for business too?...You have a problem... no, not now. I'll call you later." He hung up, resting his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers, staring out across the water, but seeing nothing.

Gibbs sat down next to him and looked at him, but Tony didn't react.  
>He'd already seen Tony worried and distressed, but not this way. Tony was very upset.<p>

"I've got to quit the case, Boss," Tony whispered, hanging his head and looking at the ground.  
>"Why?" queried Gibbs kindly but insistent. Tony needed help, not hardness.<br>"Albert Dalton is my father," replied Tony, in a soft voice, looking up at Gibbs. He wasn't talking to his boss now, but to his friend and to the man that was a real father to him.  
>"Tony..." whispered Gibbs.<br>"When I was a child, my father took me on vacation any number of times, but he did it just to stay with one of his many lovers. I was a perfect alibi and he used that pseudonym to be untraceable. His name is Anthony DiNozzo Sr. He has the same initial letters of Albert Dalton. Now he uses it for his business, as well. My cousin Sam, who works for him, confirmed it."  
>"Maybe he doesn't know anything about our case."<br>"No, he knows something, trust me. I know him. He has everything under control...always," sighed Tony as he rubbed his face.  
>"You don't need to quit the case, Tony," Gibbs tried to comfort his 'boy'.<br>"No, I've got to. One of our main suspects is my _father_, Gibbs!" Tony said as he looked at Gibbs with tears in his eyes.

The older man looked at Tony and saw deep pain and anger in his green eyes.

* * *

><p>There's a sequel. Do you want to read it?<p> 


End file.
